blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Mitchell Junior
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Henry Jr.'s history. Henry Mitchell Junior is the adopted child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, as well as the biological son of an unnamed teenager and Christopher Mercer. He is the younger brother Tamora and Kat Mitchell. He was born to a mortal teenager who was killed by a Darklighter and Paige saved his life by orbing him out of her womb. He was given powers by the Elders so he would be able to fight evil as a part of the next generation. His active powers are unknown, but are most likely Whitelighter related. He also possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or persons, and see ghosts. Furthermore, it's unknown if she and her brother and sister, will one day inherit the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Henry Jr. is a member of the Halliwell, Mitchell, Warren, and Mercer Family. History Early Life Junior is the youngest child of Paige and Henry. He's also the only adopted kid in the family. Junior was saved from his biological mother's womb by Paige. She and Henry adopted him. At first, they thought that Junior was a mortal but later he started showing the ability to orb. Throughout Blessed Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold. Junior's ability isn't strong like that of his Aunt Prudence's past life, Polina Bowen, because he is currently a young child. So at the moment he's only capable of freezing small things. * Telekinetic Orbing: 'The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This is a hybrid combination of Telekinesis and Orbing. ** 'Remote Orbing: '''The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. ''Whitelighter Powers'' * 'Orbing: '''The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. * 'Sensing: The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Kat possesses this due to the fact she is half-Whitelighter. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light. Kat possesses this power due to being half-Whitelighter. * Healing: The ability to heal any injury. This power has yet to develop. * Literary Manipulation: The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. This power is yet to be developed * Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. This power is yet to be developed. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. This power is yet to be developed. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. This power is yet to be developed. Other Powers * High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Personality Professional Life Kat is a student at Robert Kennedy Elementary School. Physical Appearance Henry Jr. has short '''brown hair cut right above his ears. His eyes are the color of brown. He is 4''' feet and '''5 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * The Sins of the Parents * Daddy's Home Notes and Trivia * Of all eleven cousins (including Pip and Colvin), he is the ninth oldest. * He is the only adopted child of a Charmed One and the only known child to have been adopted into the Warren family. ** Like Henry, his mother Paige was adopted. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Category:Mitchell Family Category:Males Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Good Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Magical Humans Category:Next Generation Category:Students Category:Kennedy Elementary Students